All 'Hallows Eve
by f-romanoff-13
Summary: A curse hits the Avengers and several SHIELD agents at a Halloween party; turning everyone into whatever they'd come dressed as. Luckily; Tony Stark came dressed as Iron Man. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Fury had insisted on having a Halloween party this year; 'good for team building and boosting morale' he'd said.

Costumes were compulsory.  
What's more; he insisted the Avengers must be in attendance and organised the party to take place at the tower.

"I'm not going"

"Oh come on Tasha, it'll be good"

"Barton, I'm not going"

"But I already got you a costume!"

"Clint, no"

"Come on Widow! It'll be fun"

"I'm surprised you're so enthusiastic Stark, especially after Fury commandeered your tower"

"Yeah well, I like Halloween"

"Would someone please explain to me this Midgardian festival?"

Tony turned to explain the concept of a Halloween party to Thor, as Steve eagerly listened in.

Clint continued his relentless nagging of Natasha:

"Pleasssse" he begged, slowly walking towards her, capturing her gaze with his. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in towards him; holding her close. He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I got you a witch costume. You look sexy in black" he whispered, before returning to kiss her again, more passionately this time. She kissed him back, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Pretty please" he whispered while he kissed her, she smiled at his persistence but didn't answer back, too lost in his kiss; gentle hands caressing her back, stroking her hair from out of her face. She was becoming breathless but she didn't care; she needed this, needed Clint's touch more than she needed air. He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath.  
Natasha reached back up on her tiptoes to resume the kiss but Clint shook his head

"Kiss me again" she asked

"I will... At the party" he answered; a wicked grin on his face as he turned to walk away.

"Wow Romanoff, I didn't think you'd break so easily!"

"Shut it Stark!" she snapped, red flushing her cheeks before she turned to follow Clint from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha had to admit that the costume Clint had gotten for her wasn't too bad because well, it wasn't really a costume at all; it was comprised of one of her own slinky black dresses and a witches hat. Tony had tried to hand her a broom but she'd hit him round the head with it; it had since been placed back in the closet.

Tony had come to the party dressed as Iron Man, which made Natasha wonder why she hadn't thought to turn up in her Black Widow uniform. Steve came as a soldier and Bruce as a doctor. After some advice from Tony; Thor turned up dressed as Captain Kirk, and Clint came as Robin Hood (everyone figured this was so he could keep his bow and arrow with him)

Pepper arrived first; dressed as a cat, followed by Jane Foster (a nurse) and Darcy Lewis (little red riding hood). Maria Hill arrived next, dressed as a police officer; which was basically her shield uniform, with a few extra accessories. Fury turned up, much to Tony's amusement, dressed as a pirate; "fitting" he commented. Fury spent 20 minutes trying to get Tony to go and change when he insisted coming as 'yourself' did not qualify as a costume, but Tony was stubborn so Fury stormed off to the bar. Coulson was last to arrive; dressed as Captain America. Steve blushed when he entered, but nodded his approval across the busy room. Bruce and Clint each handed $20 over to Tony when they saw the outfit.

Filling out the tower there were several other SHIELD agents gathered in various groups; dressed as vampires and mummies, cavemen and werewolves, there were astronauts and cowboys, a pilot and, to Natasha's displeasure, a clown.

It had been going quite well; everyone was mingling and chatting. The bar was well stocked and the SHIELD employees were taking full advantage of Tony's hospitality.

Suddenly there was a blinding white flash.

When he regained his ability to see Tony took in the scene before him, stunned into silence; which didn't happen very often. He looked to where Pepper had been standing by his side just moments ago to find she was no longer there. He glanced down to see a ginger tabby cat rubbing up against his leg, purring loudly.

"What the...?! Seriously?"

He grabbed the cat before she was trampled by the three SHIELD agents who'd turned up as cavemen as they shuffled past grunting; heading towards the food.

"Bruce? Bruce, can you please tell me why Pepper is now a cat?"

"Erm, do I know you?"

"What do you mean, of course you know me!"

"Are you sure? I don't think we've met before..."

"Yeah we really have, stop messing around and..."

Tony was interrupted by a loud clatter of shattering glass; he turned to see his cocktail bar blown to pieces, the glasses in shards across the floor. He ran over to Natasha who looked more shocked than he'd ever seen her, barely daring to move.

"I'm sorry Tony, I think I may have done that" she looked at him earnestly, but quickly turned to yell at the agents behind her who'd been dressed as power rangers (they'd been the ones who'd knocked into her and caused her to explode Tony's bar);  
"You're so damn childish!" and suddenly the four of them who'd been running around stopped and shrunk to the size of six year olds; who turned to face her and burst into tears.

"Nat, you're an actual witch! With actual magical powers!"

She was too stunned to answer, still holding her hands out in front of her in case she blew anything else up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so; everyone has been turned into whatever it was they came dressed up as?" Tony thought out loud.

"It certainly seems that way"

"Nat, you know who you are?"

"Of course I do Stark!"

"Well that would put you and I firmly in the minority"

The two of them looked around at the chaos that ensued; four tiny power rangers were being chased around by a werewolf; Clint was shooting arrows to try and distract it; while Bruce and Jane were trying to rally everyone into remaining calm. Darcy had taken to hiding under the table and Fury was waving his sword around manically.

Tony carefully put Pepper on the couch. But when Steve punched the mummy, who fell back onto the couch; she jumped onto Natasha's shoulder. Natasha discovered at this moment that she was in fact allergic; she sneezed and the movement of her hands caused several windows to shatter; raining glass onto the street below.

"I am SO sorry!" she stated earnestly.

"Hill, give me them?" Tony said, gesturing to her belt.

She looked at him questioningly but handed over the handcuffs.

"Nat, turn around"

"I don't think so Stark" Natasha told him, her voice deadpan but slight amusement showed in the tug of a smile.

"Nat, seriously, I just finished rebuilding the tower. I'm not doing it again"

She raised an eyebrow at him, warningly, but was suddenly distracted; "No don't!" she shouted, raising her hand to point in the direction of several cavemen who were playing with matches and had set fire to the chair. At the sudden gesture half the wall blew out; leaving a gaping hole the size of the hulk in the side of the tower.

Her eyes went wide at the destruction she'd caused "I'm sorry!" she told Tony again, while she allowed Tony to handcuff her hands behind her back.

"I know, let's just not do that again" he told her with a smirk.

She nodded quietly, thankful no one had been hurt.

When it had been determined not one other member of their team knew who they were; Tony and Natasha faced the task of trying to figure out who had done this, why they'd done this, and how to reverse it.

"Hey Cap, you got your phone?" Tony called, but was surprised when a phone hit him in the side of the head (Coulson had flung his phone at him instead of Steve)

Natasha had laughed but quickly stopped when Tony waved the key to the handcuffs in front of her face.

"Why do you think its just us?" Natasha mused while Tony scrolled through Phil's phone.

"Well I guess, a witch, theoretically, could be anyone, if they existed. You wouldn't have to become anyone else to be a witch I guess... And I'm Iron Man"

"What about a soldier, doctor or nurse though? They could be anyone?" Phil had joined in the conversation now, sounding strangely like Steve.

"Name badges" Tony answered quickly, holding Phil's phone up to his ear. Phil looked around to better understand Tony's explanation; Bruce wore a lab coat embroidered with the name Dr. B Embry, Steve's military uniform with the name Parry on it, and Jane's nurses uniform featured the name Summers on it; so they had become someone else, unlike Natasha who'd remained herself, just with different abilities.

A short conversation later and Tony hung up; "Well, it's just us, no one outside the tower seems to have been affected by... Whatever the hell thisis"

"That's a relief" Phil said

"Or not" Natasha counted, receiving confused looks from the other two; "It means we were targeted specifically, someone has an agenda"

"Oh, right. Yeah..."


End file.
